How things could have been
by steffany snape
Summary: What if Harry's family have been abusive to him? This is my out take on how this life would have been if Vernon and Petunia have been abusive. Not for teens under 16. Warnings: noncon, child abuse, offensive language.


THIS IS MY FIRST STORY.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters used in the story.

Authors note: I have a spelling disorder so if you see any errors that need correcting please tell me.

**Noveber 3rd 1992**

A one-year-old Harry Potter lay in a basket crying for food. Vernon Dursley had had enough of this crying, so he walked into the cupboard and slapped the baby hard across the face.

" Stop that crying you freak" yells his huge uncle. Little slaps here and there and very little food followed for a year. At two years of age, little Harry had many broken bones and several bruises in that somehow the very next day was broken and he could do his chores again. He was cleaning the floor with his cousin Dudley came down the stairs.

**July 20 1996**

" Freak clean my room when you're done". He said when he got in the kitchen. "After I finish my chores today OK'd Dubley" he asked when he looked at his cousin." No, now!" Said Dudley .

" Dubley I have to do my chores, okay?" Said Harry to his cousin as he goes back to his chores. Just then the door opened and Harry's uncle Vernon open the door. "Daddy the freak won't clean my room", said Dudley whining to his father. "Freak clean Dudley's room after you're done with the floor," said Vernon. "Is that okay Dudley ?" asked his father. "Yes Daddy" said Dudley . "Yes uncle Vernon I'll do that after I am done with the garage." said little Harry from the floor.

So after Harry was done with the garage around 1:00 a.m. he went and cleaned Dudley s room while he was asleep. He wented to bed around three in the morning and had to get up again at six to start his chores all over again. It went on like this for about two years before Vernon started getting a little bit more abusive, hitting harder and for simpler and more stupid things.

(FLASHBACK) 

A young two-year-old Harry Potter was sitting on his bed in his cupboard playing with his broken toys when his uncle came in to what he has known to be his room for all of his life.

" Boy you forgot to washed the table after we ate..." Said Vernon.

" I am sorry Uncle Vernon I'll washed the table right now" interrupted Harry.

" Boy because of your insolent you're going to be punished" Said Vernon as he started to beat his own nephew. Little Harry only whimpered and sometimes cried out in pain, but he didn't beg for mercy because he knew it was useless.

(END FLASHBACK)

At the age of four Harry Potter had probably had more broken bones and bruises then someone three times his age. He was beaten almost every single night and he barely ever spoke. Some said he was even mute, other than when he cried but not very many had ever seen him cry. The teachers at schools were even starting to teach him sign language because he never talked in class. They thought he was mute. Harry Potter was walked back from school in his hand-me-down, too big clothes, and duct taped backpack. He had to finish his list of chores, which he swore was a foot long before it was time to cook dinner or he would be up too late to study for his history test that the hat the next day at school. That night Harry did not get two chores done on his list. He was sitting in his cupboard crying silently because he knew was going to happen, he was going to be punished.

An hour later Uncle Vernon walked into his cupboard and said "Boy come with me it's time for your punishment, you forgot two chores."

"Thank God Petunia and Dudley are gone today to go visit a friend." Thought Vernon as as he dragged his nephew into the front room. Harry knew not to struggled because it only make the pain come faster and more harsher. This uncle to him on to the couch and pulled off his shirt and jeans.

" Uncle what are you doing please stop, please!" Yelled Harry scared of what is uncle was doing. His uncle took his pants and underwear off.

" Uncle please stop please please" begged Harry scared of this uncle now. Vernon did not pay attention to his nephew and slammed his dick into his nephew's unprepared hole ripping his insides open. Harry screamed out in pain as he felt his uncle enter him and start pumping in and out, in and out making Harry fell like he was going to be ripped in two. After that he passed out from pain. Every time Petunia and Dudley were not home and he had to have a punishment it was a beating and then a rape. After about two weeks of being beaten and raped Vernon did something unexpected.

Little Harry had been doing his chores all day because it was a Saturday so he had no school. While he was doing the garage Uncle Vernon called him into the house, he said he had a treat for him. When he got in the house and Vernon hit him in the back of the head hard. He carried him up the stairs into Dudley's second bedroom where he tied him the bed and Dudley had gotten for Christmas gift last winter but got a new one this summer.Vernon then began to pour bleach on Harry's eyes

" You freak, you want to learned your freakish ways then let's see you do without your freakish eyes."Said his Uncle. Harry started to scream in pain as he fell like this eyes were being burned out by a very hot flame. His started to struggle against the ropes holding him to the bed is uncle sat there and laughed at his pain. After an hour of feeling the burning flame on his eyes is uncle finally poured something on his eyes and flushed out the bleach, but from that day on Harry Potter would be known as the blind and mute boy in number four Pirivet Drive, Surry.

Please review flames are excepted. I hope to have the next chapter up a couple of in a weeks. Sorry it's so short I'm not good at typing or spelling for that matter.

Authors note: thank you for those who reviewed on the story and gave me what needed to be corrected and fixed. As you can see I tied to fixed as much as I could. Other fixes were ponted out by my sister.


End file.
